


Лучшая часть меня

by fytbolistka



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Bromance, Epic Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, badass Maxwell
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fytbolistka/pseuds/fytbolistka
Summary: Максвелл в ярости из-за высказывания Златана, оскорбившего не только судей, но и всю французскую нацию. И он разбирается со случившимся так, как только умеет.





	Лучшая часть меня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The better side of me.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585210) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Максвелл всегда знал, что порой Златан вёл себя, как маленький ребёнок. Он до ужаса не сдержан, а с его огромным ртом вообще было чудом, что у него до сих пор оставалось так много поклонников и что его в принципе ещё не выгнали из футбола. А ещё Максвелл знал, что, стоило им оказаться в одном клубе (а так и происходило чаще всего), именно ему выпадало исполнять роль няньки для лучшего друга, чтобы удержать его тупую задницу от всякого дерьма, которое безвозвратно покончило бы с ним. Златан был младшим братом, которого Максвелл никогда не хотел иметь (а он знал, о чём говорит, в конце концов у него было двое родных младших братьев) и за которым он был вынужден был присматривать двадцать четыре на семь, чтобы убедиться, что тот не вляпается в неприятности. Иногда он даже не был уверен, почему лез во всё это, но Златан был практически его семьёй, а ты не можешь просто взять и кинуть свою семью. Ты поддерживаешь её, нравится тебе это или нет.   
  
Златан за всю свою карьеру выкидывал те ещё безумные и возмутительные фокусы. Он дрался на тренировках с одноклубниками, был во главе всех стычек на поле, получал многочисленные красные карточки за воистину дьявольские фолы. Но его сегодняшняя выходка вывела понятие тупости на какой-то качественно новый уровень. И именно она могла стать тем, что всё-таки вышвырнет Златана из футбола навеки, осознал Максвелл и глубоко вздохнул, чтобы вернуть себе контроль.  
  
— Как ты мог сказать такое! Во имя всего святого и хорошего в этом мире, как ты посмел произнести такое! — Лоран Блан кричал на весь автобус, что вёз игроков обратно в гостиницу.  
  
Златан сидел рядом с Максвеллом в самом начале автобуса и игнорировал слова тренера.  
Он просто безучастно смотрел в окно, отгородившись от мира наушниками, хотя Максвелл знал, что он выключил музыку и всё слышал. Ещё он знал, что, несмотря на бесстрастное лицо, внутри он сильно переживал и что, скорее всего, его даже тошнило от собственного поведения. Максвелла затрясло от гнева, он повернулся к Златану, выдернул наушники и заорал:  
  
— ТЕБЕ ЗАДАЛИ ВОПРОС! ПРЕКРАТИ БЫТЬ ТАКОЙ ГРУБОЙ ЗАДНИЦЕЙ!!!  
  
Златан съёжился чуть ли не до размеров самого Максвелла и отвёл взгляд.  
  
Автобус тут же погрузился в тишину, и Максвелл понял, что все слышали его крик. Златан всегда так вёл себя, когда Максвелл кричал на него. Не то чтобы это происходило часто, но когда это всё-таки случалось, он всегда отводил глаза, будто взгляд Максвелла мог причинить ему боль и обернуть в камень. Максвелла почти невозможно было вывести из себя, и ещё реже можно было увидеть, как он кричит на кого-то. Но Златан всегда знал, куда нужно надавить, и порой Максвелл его искренне ненавидел.  
  
— Я сожалею, — Златан попытался начать с едва заметной и полной надежды улыбкой, обращённой к тренеру.  
  
— О, готов поспорить, что так и есть, — проворчал Максвелл.  
  
— Слушайте, тренер, я знаю, что облажался, ясно? И мне правда жаль. Но позвольте мне всё исправить, и…  
  
— Ты ничего не будешь исправлять! Это я всё исправлю, ты слышишь меня? — прошипел Максвелл, на что Златан медленно и покорно кивнул.  
  
Как в старые добрые времена.  
  
Как в тот раз, когда Златан сломал машину в Барселоне, и они с Мино оказались в ловушке посреди снегопада. Угадайте с трёх раз, кто потащился их вытаскивать посреди ночи?  
  
Или в тот раз, когда Златан наорал на Пепа прямо в раздевалке, потому что чаша его терпения оказалась переполнена после месяцев выдержки. Угадайте, кто затащил его в автобус и ехал с ним до дома, потому что, позволь он ему сесть за руль, дело обязательно бы кончилось катастрофой.  
  
Или те тысячи раз, когда Максвелл заводил будильник раньше, чем стоило бы, только чтобы позвонить утром Златану и не позволить ему опоздать на тренировку. Златан был тем ещё соней и убеждённой совой, поэтому без звонков Максвелла он так и оставался в постели, не появляясь на тренировках. Максвелла немного возмущало, что Хелена совсем не помогала ему, но она уходила на работу ещё раньше и всегда говорила, что Златан уже большой мальчик и что Максвеллу нужно прекратить спасать его задницу, а позволить оставить разгребать за собой всё дерьмо. Но он не мог так поступить. Максвелл был слишком самовлюблённым и эгоистичным, ему слишком нужен был друг. Если бы Златана выгнали из команды, он бы остался один, а он слишком любил играть со Златаном, чтобы позволить ему уйти.  
  
Златан легонько ткнул его под рёбра, чтобы вернуть к реальности; Максвелл дважды моргнул и снова тяжело вздохнул.  
  
— Отлично, босс, мы всё исправим. Мы сейчас вернёмся в номер и запишем сообщение для фанатов или что-нибудь в этом роде. Или мы выложим какое-нибудь милое извинение в соцсетях, — заверил его Златан, на что совершенно не впечатлённый Максвелл снова вспылил.  
  
— Что значит мы? Кто разгребал за тобой всё дерьмо все эти годы?  
  
— Ты.  
  
— Так это правда? Я думал, это просто идиотские слухи, — вмешался Давид Луис, который вместе с Тьяго сидел прямо за ними, и тут же заработал от Тьяго подзатыльник за раздражающее любопытство.  
  
— Да, это правда, — ответил совершенно смущённый Златан, и Максвелл зло стиснул зубы.  
  
Тьяго неверяще мотнул головой и нахмурился.  
  
— Тебе правда стоит лучше контролировать свой гнев, Ибра, и тебе нужно прекратить использовать Максвелла для решения своих проблем, — заявил он менторским тоном, на что Максвелл закатил глаза и тут же бросился в защиту Златана.  
  
— Во-первых, он не использует меня, ясно? И я не желаю ничего слышать об этом! А во-вторых, ты тратишь время впустую. Как думаешь, сколько раз я говорил ему контролировать гнев? Я произносил эту чёртову речь как минимум сотню раз!  
  
— Так, ладно. Я надеюсь, что ты и правда осознаёшь, какой кошмар начнётся для наших пиарщиков, — вклинился Блан, заставив Златана обернуться на тренера.  
  
— Я понимаю.  
  
— Потому что ты должен знать, что после того, что ты сказал, от тебя отвернётся вся моя нация. Ты только что выбесил целую страну!  
  
— Но я же совсем не то имел в виду! Я не хотел оскорблять французов! В этом не было ничего личного! Я говорил только о дерьмовых судьях, которые тут работают! — воскликнул в свою защиту Златан, и Максвелл с трудом удержался от того, чтобы ударить его.  
  
Ну конечно же Златан не имел это в виду, как и всегда. Общаясь со Златаном, всегда нужно было обращать внимание только на его действия, а не на слова, потому что слова не имели значения. Однажды этот глупый и инфантильный идиот сам себя погубит. Златану дорого придётся заплатить за это, и все это понимали.  
  
Несмотря ни на что, Максвелл боялся за него. Он не хотел видеть, как завершится карьера Златана, по большей части из-за того, что не мог представить, как ещё год будет играть в ПСЖ, если Златана не будет рядом. Златан был нужен ему, даже когда он немного ненавидел его.  
  
У них была самая странная дружба, которая была возможна лишь потому, что Максвелл был самым терпеливым человеком на всём белом свете. Любой другой послал бы Златана на все четыре стороны ещё много лет назад, перестал бы быть его другом, но Максвелл не мог так поступить. Каким-то образом давным-давно они ухитрились стать лучшими друзьями. Максвелл не был уверен, кто из них кого зацепил, но точно знал, что Златан понравился ему ещё в тот момент, когда впервые пожал ему руку. Высокий швед что-то затронул в нём, может, именно это побудило Максвелла заботиться о нём, а может Златан просто напомнил ему брата, который вечно влипал в неприятности.  
  
Хелена часто говорила, что у него «комплекс матери Терезы» и что он стал другом Златана только затем, чтобы спасти его от самого себя, и потому что обожал, когда люди в нём нуждались. Он не был уверен, сколько правды в этих словах, но его не сильно это заботило. Конечно, он знал, что их дружба была немного странной и что большинство людей не понимали, почему они до сих пор вместе, даже спустя столько лет.  
  
И Максвелл никогда бы не бросил Златана, так же как и Златан никогда бы не оставил его по своей воле. Чёрт побери, да они мотались по всей Европе, раз за разом оказываясь в одних и тех же клубах. Златан даже назвал в его честь своего старшего сына, и Максвелл знал, что Златан любит и ценит его.  
  
И всё же слышать, кто другие говорят, что Златан просто использует его, было больно. Их отношения были равными и гармоничными, и Максвелл не собирался верить во что-то другое.  
  
— Всем плевать, что ты имел в виду, идиот, важно, что ты сказал! — крикнул Тьяго, и Максвелл снова бросился на защиту Златана.  
  
— Заткнись! Я же сказал, что разберусь с этим, так позволь мне это сделать! И не называй его идиотом! — огрызнулся Максвелл; тронутый Златан благодарно ему улыбнулся.  
  
— Ребята, только не деритесь, пожалуйста, вы же знаете, я ненавижу, когда люди дерутся, — вскрикнул Хавьер Пасторе, который сидел через несколько кресел от них.   
  
Максвелл тут же пересел к нему и приобнял за плечи. Родители Хавьера часто дрались, когда он был ребёнком, и это так травмировало его, что он начинал нервничать, даже когда рядом просто начинали громко спорить.  
  
— Прости, Флако, этого не повторится, — шепнул Максвелл, и Хавьер слабо улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
Вскоре они вернулись в отель, и Максвелл тут же погнал Златана в их номер, где усадил за планшет.  
  
— Приступай, — велел Максвелл и забрался на соседнюю кровать, открыв галерею в телефоне, чтобы полистать фотографии дочек и успокоиться.  
  
Златан долго молчал и гипнотизировал экран, как обычно неспособный написать ни слова, но в этот раз Максвелл был не в настроении помогать и явно решил помучать его тишиной подольше. Максвелл продержался десять минут и, когда оторвался от телефона, увидел, что Златан уже прожёг в нём дыру взглядом, полным отчаяния. Максвелл пересел на кровать Златана и забрал у него планшет. Он никогда не мог хоть в чём-то ему отказать.  
  
— Итак, сперва выкладываем в инстаграм? Или на твою страничку в фейсбук? — задумался Максвелл, делая вид, что всё в порядке, зная, как это выбесит Златана.  
  
— Как хочешь, мне всё равно.  
  
Максвелл отложил планшет, взял Златана за руку и заставил посмотреть в глаза. Златан всегда избегал смотреть кому-нибудь в глаза. Максвелл знал: он делал так, потому что боялся, что люди увидят его душу и вычислят все его слабости. А если люди узнают о его чувствах, то смогут причинить ему боль.  
  
Глубоко внутри Златан по-прежнему оставался маленьким неуверенным мальчишкой из Русенгорда. Он жил богатой жизнью, но чувствовал себя отбросом из гетто, не заслуживающим всего этого. Он по-прежнему чувствовал себя неудачником.  
  
— Ибра, пожалуйста, посмотри на меня, — как можно мягче попросил Максвелл, и Златан подчинился.  
  
Максвелл немного подтолкнул его, чтобы они оба прислонились к спинке кровати, и почувствовал, как Златан вцепился в его руку.  
  
— Что с тобой происходит в последнее время? Я чувствую, что с тобой что-то не так, пожалуйста, расскажи мне, — попросил он. Златан замолчал, и Максвелл знал, что тот что-то для себя решает. Взвешивает, поделиться или нет. Златан всегда боялся, что Максвелл сочтёт его слабаком, если он продемонстрирует свою чувствительную сторону.  
  
— Это просто я, Макси, — в итоге сказал Златан, на что Максвелл лишь закатил глаза и ещё сильнее сжал его ладонь.  
  
— Это чушь, и ты знаешь об этом. Есть два Златана: тот, которого видит весь мир, и настоящий ты. И сейчас я хочу поговорить с настоящим Златаном, а не показушным и высокомерным. Просто скажи мне, что случилось, потому что я знаю, что что-то не так, иначе сегодня ты бы не сказал то, что сказал. Поэтому пожалуйста, доверься мне. Ты же знаешь, что я сохраню любую твою тайну.  
  
— Я знаю, просто…  
  
— Слушай, я знаю, что у тебя сложности с доверием и откровениями. Но ты сейчас со мной, придурок. Помнишь меня? Человека, который рядом с тобой вот уже четырнадцать лет. Человека, который знает тебя лучше, чем ты сам себя знаешь. Того, в чью честь ты назвал первенца. Вот с кем ты говоришь, так что прекрати морочить мне голову и просто скажи, что случилось! Я же не могу читать мысли! — к концу речи Максвелл с удивлением увидел в глазах Златана застывшие слёзы.  
  
— Макс, можно я… Пожалуйста? — попросил Златан. Максвелл глубоко вздохнул и кивнул.  
  
Он подтянул к себе подушку, уложил её на колени и наблюдал за тем, как Златан сворачивается в позу эмбриона, устроив голову на подушке и обхватив Максвелла за талию.  
Златан не был особо тактильным человеком, но когда чувствовал себя особенно уязвимым, то хотел быть рядом с Максвеллом именно в таком положении. С головой на коленях, обхватив руками и чувствуя тёплые ладони на спине. Порой они лежали так по нескольку часов, просто разговаривая о жизни, а однажды даже заснули, не размыкая объятий. Максвелл привык обнимать своих братьев, и он рассказывал Златану много историй о том, как они росли, так что когда Златан разругался с Рафаэлем ван дер Ваартом в самом начале их карьеры в Аяксе, Максвелл просто позволил Златану улечься головой на его колени и утешил его. С тех пор они делали это довольно часто. Они ложились так, когда Златан чувствовал себя особенно грустно или рассерженно, и Максвелл наслаждался миром и покоем, думая о братьях и позволяя Златану остыть.  
  
— Я так устал, Макс, — после долгого молчания признался Златан, когда Максвелл уже успел задремать.  
  
— От чего?   
  
— От этой жизни.  
  
Максвеллу показалось, что у него из лёгких выкачали весь воздух, и он принялся нервно кусать губу.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
— Я так устал постоянно быть в центре внимания. Устал от того, что за мной следят, куда бы я ни пошёл. Я создаю новости, даже если не делаю ничего особенного. Меня тошнит от этого! Я даже не могу просто взять и пойти с тобой и детьми в парк без того, чтобы нас фотографировали каждую секунду! — вздохнул Златан, и Максвелл с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не наорать на него.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, что это просто часть нашей профессии, — сказал он, понимая, что это не аргумент.  
  
— Тебе-то легко говорить, Макс, ты не знаешь, какого это.  
  
— Ох, простите, Ваше Величество, но думается мне, что я есть как минимум на половине твоих фотографий! Я тоже вижу эти камеры у себя под носом каждый чёртов день!  
  
— Да, потому что им нужны мои фото, Макс, не твои. Большинство из них даже не знает, кто ты такой! Тебе проще, потому что тебя не достаёт пресса, не полощет твоё имя. И когда они фотографируют нас, то делают это, потому что хотят сфотографировать меня, а не тебя. — Своими словами Златан ранил Максвелла в самое сердце.  
  
Он знал, что Златан прав, он был прав почти всегда, но это всё равно порой причиняло боль: то, как мало он значил для фанатов по сравнению с лучшим другом.  
  
— Ну что же, речь всегда о тебе, верно? — ему не удалось сделать ворчание чуть менее агрессивным, и Златан тяжело вздохнул.  
  
— Это так, и ты в курсе, как мне это не нравится. Ты же знаешь, я не злорадствую! Ко мне приковано всеобщее внимание, а ты довольствуешься малым. Это нечестно по отношению к тебе, я знаю. Но я ничего не могу с этим поделать! Я уже просто мечтаю иногда играть для собственного удовольствия, потому что я больше не хочу всего этого, Макс. Я не хочу прятаться, стоит мне выйти из дома. Часть меня просто хочет уйти на заслуженный покой, — признался Златан, и Максвелл сглотнул подступившие слёзы.  
  
Он должен был догадаться, он чувствовал, что именно к этому всё и шло уже какое-то время, и всё же он никогда всерьёз не думал о том, что Златан может закончить карьеру раньше него.  
  
Максвелл распустил волосы Златана и запустил пальцы в его мягкие — это всё ещё каждый раз удивляло — пряди.  
  
— Макс, пожалуйста, скажи хоть что-нибудь, ты меня пугаешь, — заметил Златан. Максвелл ответил ему мягкой улыбкой.  
  
— Мне жаль, что я накричал на тебя в автобусе и что давил на тебя сейчас. Я должен был догадаться, что этот момент настанет. Слушай, если ты правда захочешь закончить играть после этого сезона, я поддержу тебя. Потому что ты прав: ты достаточно настрадался от неусыпного внимания, а в твоей жизни и так было достаточно мучений. Конечно я надеялся, что мы вместе поиграем ещё годик, а затем вместе завершим карьеру, как и планировали. Но это твой выбор, Ибра, и если ты уверен, что это именно то, чего ты хочешь, я буду рядом.  
  
— Но почему? Я дал слово и нарушил его.  
  
— Потому что ты моя семья, бестолочь, и я люблю тебя. Я знаю, что наши семьи сильно отличаются, но в нормальных семьях братьев поддерживают независимо от их выбора. Так что, если это то, чего ты хочешь и что тебе нужно, я буду здесь, чтобы поддержать тебя, — поклялся Максвелл и легонько поцеловал Златана в чуть влажные волосы.  
  
На щеках Златана остались следы от слёз, и Максвеллу пришлось приложить все усилия, чтобы самому сдержать слёзы.  
  
— Я не заслуживаю такого брата, как ты, Макс.  
  
— Конечно же заслуживаешь. Ты заслуживаешь всего, чего ты хочешь. Потому что ты уже достаточно натерпелся.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, Макси.  
  
— Я знаю, и я тоже тебя люблю, — заверил его Максвелл. Златан приподнялся и обнял его так крепко, как только мог.  
  
— Может, я подумаю над тем, чтобы уйти немного попозже, — пробормотал Златан, уткнувшись лицом в шею Максвелла.  
  
— Даже не смей. Если ты хочешь завершить карьеру, ты сделаешь это. Прекрати накручивать себя, всё в порядке.  
  
— Но я нужен тебе, и я мог бы отыграть ещё один год. Это не так уж и долго, к тому же ты всегда делал для меня всё. Может, пришло время и мне сделать что-нибудь для тебя, вместо того, чтобы использовать для исполнения моих желаний, — Златан повторил грубые слова Тьяго, сказанные им в автобусе. Максвелл поёжился от боли и гнева.  
  
— Не смей так говорить! Ты не используешь меня! И никогда не использовал! Мы с тобой равны, Златан. Я не твой слуга, не твоя игрушка и не твоя совесть. Я это я, а ты это ты. Ты мой брат, и я буду рядом, несмотря ни на что. И мне плевать, что об этом думают все остальные. Можешь пытаться сколько угодно, но тебе не удастся избавиться от меня, что бы ты ни натворил. Не важно, сколько раз ты доводил меня до бешенства. Ты под моей кожей, и я знаю, что я под твоей. Так что мы справимся со всем вместе. И давай уже напишем твоё письмо с сожалениями, потому что я точно не готов закончить без тебя этот год.  
  
В ответ на приказной тон Златан отпустил Максвелла и наигранно улыбнулся.  
  
— Спасибо, что всегда рядом, Макс.  
  
— В любое время, придурок.


End file.
